No Turning Back
by LeavesOfGrass1991
Summary: Here is a look into the aftermath of Rayna's decision to call off the wedding. My take on how she and Deacon move forward. *Any similarities to other stories is unintentional and credit belongs to those authors.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to write a story on the aftermath of Rayna's decision to break off her relationship with Luke. I have been thinking about it for a while, so here is a look into her decision. Enjoy! And reviews are welcome!_

Rayna sat in silence staring out the window of her oceanside villa. The room was quiet, and if she was honest, quite lonely. She hadn't turned on a TV or opened a magazine in three weeks. Instead, she had been hiding out at this small resort in Mexico. Rayna thought back to the morning that had changed everything. It was the morning she had decided to follow her heart instead of her head. It had hurt her, knowing how badly she hurt Luke. But she really wasn't all that sad about not marrying him. He was a good man and she had meant what she said when she told him that he could not be a casualty of her life. But her life was not meant to become a part of his, or vice versa. When she had returned, two hours later, from Luke's ranch, Tandy and the girls were awake, shuffling around the house beginning to get ready. Her glamour squad was setting up. Several friendly journalists that had covered her career since the beginning were standing by to cover her big day. Tandy had instantly noticed the tears in her eyes. She had promptly dragged Rayna and Bucky into the den.

"Rayna, what is going on?" Tandy asked, her voice full of worry, and yet, somehow it was laced with a knowing tone.

"The wedding is off. Spread the word, Buck. Caterers, musicians, and guests all need to be notified. And cancel that damn trip to Australia," Rayna spoke, barely above a whisper, unable to look either of them in the eye.

"What? Rayna, what happened?" Bucky asked, confused.

"Deacon happened," Tandy answered for her.

Rayna met her eyes, "He's a part of this yes. But the fact is, I sat on my couch last night and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I was going through with this wedding. This is not me, and I can't tell you the last time I was truly happy. And I've realized that life is too short to be okay with living a life I don't want. And more importantly, a life my girls didn't want. It suddenly hit me, how much they were having to sacrifice because of that relationship."

"So are you going to tell Deacon?" Tandy asked.

"Eventually, but first I think I need to take the girls and get out of here for a few weeks."

"Well before you go anywhere, we need to make a statement to the press about the broken engagement Rayna," Bucky informed her, "and we need to sort things out with the office. Not to mention putting a stop to the whole Honeymoon Tour."

"Well Buck," she said, glancing out of the window toward the driveway. Her gate was swarming with reporters already, "I don't think I will have to go very far to make a statement. I guess Luke already made one," she finished, standing up. Bucky and Tandy both followed her gaze. They looked back at her as she turned and walked out of the room, heading for the front door. Rayna marched down the driveway. As she reached the gate, she realized she was completely sick to her stomach. The crowd that had gathered were all yelling questions and she realized how annoyed she was that TMZ had brought all of this paparazzi to Nashville.

"Does this have anything to do with Deacon?" one reporter asked.

"What will happen with the tour?"

"Will you and Luke remain friends?"

She took a deep breath, then held up her hands, signaling them to quiet down. "Thank you all for your patience and respect for my privacy and that of my daughters. As you are well aware Luke Wheeler and I will not be getting married. The decision was made after we realized we want different things out of our life. There will be no Honeymoon Tour either. Tickets will be refunded. I ask that you all give both of our families respect and privacy as we move forward with our lives. And while our relationship has ended, I'm confident that Luke and I will remain friends. Thank you."

She turned and walked back to the house. After some time was taken to clear the house of unneeded quests, Rayna sat down with her girls and explained everything to them. She was relieved that the girls were okay with everything. In fact, they had almost looked happy to discover that they would not be going to Australia. Maddie was the first to chime in asking if they could go with Teddy on his trip to DC then. After a phone call to Teddy explaining everything, he had agreed that they could use time with him, and that Rayna could use some time on her own. Tandy and Bucky handled the damage control. In a matter of hours the news of the ended engagement had spread to every media outlet across the country. They fielded phone call after phone call from reporters, radio stations, magazines; it seemed like it would never end. Finally, around 10 pm, peace and quiet had settled in the household. The girls had long been asleep, Teddy was picking them up at 6 am to head for the airport. Bucky and Tandy had a handle on the press, everything with Highway 65, and Rayna's trip to Mexico. Rayna had just changed into her pajamas when Tandy came in looking displeased.

"What is it babe?" Rayna asked.

"It's not good," she replied, handing Rayna her phone.

Rayna read the headline: "Battle of the Exes: Wheeler and Claybourne Have a Yard Brawl." The video showcased Deacon and Luke rolling around in his front yard. From the looks of it, Luke got the brunt end of the fight. He had a bloody lip and a cut above his eye. The video went on for four minutes before cops arrived to escort Luke off of Deacon's front lawn. He was yelling at Deacon the whole way, "you stole her from me you son of a bitch." Deacon responded, quite simply, "she was never yours to begin with."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say Deacon knows about the wedding," she sighed, "I guess I need to go talk to him, huh?"

"That would be good. But you do mean to just talk right?"

"Tandy! Of course I mean to talk. I have been single all of twelve hours."

With that, Rayna had changed back into her clothes, climbed into her SUV and headed for East Nashville.

Deacon had spent most of the day hold up in his bedroom. He was thankful Scarlett was off writing so he could keep the TV off and his phone off the hook. Today was Rayna's wedding day, again. Today Rayna was marrying another man, again. He couldn't bare the thought of it. It was making him sick to his stomach. He lay on his bed thinking about how wrong this all was. Finally, he was the man Rayna always wanted him to be. They could really be together. Instead, she was becoming Mrs. Wheels up. He had tried and tried not to think about the fact that she had turned him down. Something inside told him she wouldn't, no, she couldn't marry Luke. And he had every intention of showing up at that damned wedding, until he got sick. Cancer. He couldn't believe his luck. He was becoming a great father, he wanted to be a husband, and suddenly, all of that seemed so far away. Tired of it all, he took his mid-afternoon round of medicine and drifted off to sleep. Startled awake to a loud banging on the front door, Deacon glanced at the clock. It was 7:45. Rayna was halfway through her wedding reception. He was hit with a wave of sadness. The loud banging on the front door brought him back to Earth. "Hang on, I'm coming," he yelled. Much to his surprise, when he opened the door, an angry Luke Wheeler stood before him.

"Luke, what the he-" was all he got out before Luke grabbed fists full of his shirt and drug him out the front door. The next few minutes were a blur of punches connecting with Luke's face, a few blows to his face and stomach, and a whole lot of cussing. Finally, the police showed up. They escorted Luke off the property as he yelled something about "you stole her from me." Deacon could only shake his head and informed Luke she was never his anyway. When the police asked if he wanted to press charges, Deacon declined and headed inside to turn on the TV. It was all over the news. Rayna and Luke called the wedding off. In that moment Deacon swore his heart lept out of his chest. He leaned back into the couch, clicked the TV off, and dozed off once more, this time smiling. When he heard the front door open, he looked up to see Scarlett walk in, with a big grin on her face.

"Shut up," he said with a smirk.  
>"Told ya so," she replied and quietly retreated to her room.<p>

Deacon checked his phone: 10:15. He stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Another knock on the door stopped him. Slowly he opened the door, unsure of who was waiting on the other side. His breath caught when he came face to face with Rayna.

"Hey," she said, looking at her boots, "can I come in?"

"Sure Ray," he stepped out of the way as she brushed past him into the middle of the room.

"I guess you figured out I called off the wedding, I mean, I imagine Luke showing up and punching you was probably a good indicator," she reached out, tracing the swollen mark around his eye.

"Yeah I gotta admit, that was a surprise," he smirked and took a deep breath before meeting her gaze, "why'd you do it Ray?" he asked, bracing himself for any number of responses.

"You," she spit out before she could stop herself, "our girls, myself," she took a deep breath, willing the tears that had welled up to go away. Deacon took both of her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I sat up all night last night, thinking about how badly I had hurt you, Deacon. Thinking about the fact that after today you would no longer be a part of my life. And I couldn't bare the thought of that. I gave that magazine us, something I swore I would never do, something I can never take back. I became someone I didn't know anymore. And the girls, our girls hated every minute of it, especially Maddie. And I finally admitted to myself that the only thing I really want, is you. I'm just so sorry," was all she got out before the sobs escaped her. The full force of everything hit her in that instant and she collapsed into Deacon's arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. His other arm cradled her head as he buried his face in her hair. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, Rayna's cries subsided.

Deacon pulled back to look at her. Their eyes met, and they both leaned in at the same time. Deacon knew he shouldn't open this door back up again, but he couldn't help it. And Rayna knew she shouldn't, but she needed to know that nothing had changed. Their lips met, and then their tongues, and it seemed as if everything in the last few months was forgotten. It was a kiss so powerful, it seemed every moment they were apart was mended, their souls were suddenly reawakened. And they kept kissing, until they were both breathless. When they pulled apart, Rayna smiled at Deacon, the first real smile he had seen on her face in months. He brushed her tears away, then pulled her into a fierce hug. Finally, Rayna pulled back.

"So, I'm going away for a few weeks, to let this all blow over. The girls are taking a trip with Teddy to DC for a few weeks. But when I get back, I would like us to talk, about, well, us."

"I'm glad you're taking some time for you Ray, that's great. As for the rest of it, let's discuss that when you get back, okay?"

Suddenly, he seemed distant and Rayna couldn't read a single thought in that pretty head of his. She was confused. Deacon watched the sadness cross her face.

"Look Ray, I love you, and that won't change. But let's not worry about us right now, take some time and be you. I will be here when you get back." He pulled her into another hug, then he walked her to the door, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and wished her a safe trip. Rayna drove away feeling like she was missing something. There was something Deacon was not telling her, but she knew in time he would tell her. In the meantime, she was heading to Mexico for a little escape.

Deacon let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and sank into the couch. What was he going to do now? The thought had barely occurred to him when he noticed Scarlett poking her head around the corner from the hallway. She had a grin plastered on her face.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, what happens now with the two of you?"  
>"Nothing Scarlett, this means nothing," he replied, standing up, and closing the distance between the two of them.<p>

"Are you crazy? She called off the wedding because of YOU, she is still in love with YOU. And you're what, not going to tell her? Yeah, I suppose, you're being a coward, so why face this right?" she attempted to brush past him, but he caught her arm. She met his gaze and noticed the tears in his eyes.

"No I am not going to tell her. She took care of me for all those years, Scar. Hospitals, jail cells, rehab. And she's just supposed to keep takin care of me? No I am supposed to take care of her. And I can't because I'm sick!"

"Damn it Deacon! You have loved that woman for more than 20 years. She is your soul mate. It is not about keepin score. It's about lovin each other. She loves you, she deserves to know. I mean Jesus Deacon. Do you think you're just going to get sick and die, and that her and Maddie won't notice? You're a fool if you don't think they deserve to love you and help you. And you're an even bigger fool if you think you don't have something, SOMEONE, a few someone's to fight for. If not for Rayna, or me, what about Maddie and Daphne? Huh? Those girls love you," she let a quiet sob go before she extracted her arm. She took one step, then stopped, "they have a right to know Deacon. You can't help who you love, and you can't always choose your fate, but you can damn well do something about it. You all deserve a happy ever after, after all the pain you've been through. If that isn't worth fighting for, I don't know what is."

Rayna had relocated to the balcony of her villa. The last few weeks had flown by. She FaceTimed with the girls every night, and talked with Tandy and Bucky every few days just to check in. But she had remained committed to not doing any work while she was there. Every morning she went for a walk on the beach. Then she would spend the afternoon reading or hiking, she had even done a little horseback riding. And every night she would go to the beach bar, always sitting at the same table, their table. She would have a few margaritas, then retire to her room to write. As she watched the waves roll in, she couldn't help but think back to the first time she had come to this place.

_Spring of '92_

"Deacon, we cannot just a take trip to Mexico! We have rehearsals, and interviews. There is no way Bucky would even consider letting us go."

"Ray, baby, it's all already taken care of. The only thing you have to do is pack a bag. We leave tonight and we will be back on Sunday. That is four whole days of sun and relaxation," he stepped towards her, encircling her waist with his arms. He leaned in close, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. Rayna felt the heat spreading through her body. As his tongue left a wet line along her jaw to her mouth, she knew there was no saying no.

"Fine," she mumbled against his lips.

Within ten minutes, their bags were packed and they were in the car, driving to the airport.

They spent four magical days relaxing, writing songs, and making love. In fact, they only left their room at night when they met at the bar, roleplaying games in full swing. "Postcards From Mexico," one of their biggest hits, had been written on that trip.

Rayna smiled, remembering how easy everything had been back then. She hoped, one day soon they would be back to a place like that. She stood and stretched, deciding it was time to head to the beach. Quickly, she changed into her bathing suit, grabbed a towel, and sunscreen. She pulled open the door and stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the towel and sunscreen.

"De-Deacon?" she stammered, "what are you-"

Deacon leaned in, taking her mouth with his own, wrapping his arms around her as he walked them back inside, and kicked the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

You Found Me

_Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep them coming. I figured we could all use a little Rayna and Deacon togetherness after this season so far. This chapter contains a little bit of adult content because, well, we need some Rayna/Deacon loving. Enjoy!_

Deacon continued kissing Rayna with such an intensity, she was sure her heart had stopped. His hands were cupping her ass and pulling her against him as he walked them to the couch. Their tongues were in a passion-filled battle as Rayna's knees hit the edge of the couch. Deacon gave her a nudge and they fell back into the plush cushions. As Deacon's body covered hers, Rayna groaned as she felt him hard against her. Deacon bit down on Rayna's bottom lip before he broke the kiss, trailing his lips along her jaw and then down her neck. His hands had reached the ties on her swimming suit, and as soon as his tongue began caressing the spot just below her ear, her top hit the floor. When his large hands closed over her breasts, Deacon let out a deep groan before his lips closed over one nipple, drawing her sensitive peak into his warm mouth. He bit down gently, before releasing her and closing his mouth over the other nipple. Rayna was panting beneath him as she arched into him, grabbing fistfulls of his hair. Then she felt his hands slid down her sides. He released her nipple and leaned back to look at her, his fingers tentatively toying with the top of her swimming suit bottoms. She was breathing heavy, her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, Deacon was smiling down at her. Unable to speak, Rayna leaned up and captured his lips in another kiss. Deacon slid his hand beneath her bottoms and began teasing her most sensitive spot. Rayna moaned against his lips when she felt two fingers slide inside of her, stroking her mercilessly. Her nimble fingers instantly began working the buttons of his shirt free. With lightning speed she had them open and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. Deacon removed his hand, gaining a whimper from Rayna, as he shrugged the shirt off. He quickly untied her bottoms and tossed them to floor before his fingers resumed their stroking. Rayna ran her hands up his arms, across his shoulders, and down his chest. Groaning, she lifted her hips, meeting his fingers. She was just about to unbuckle his belt when she noticed the round little bump in his lower abdomen. It was about three centimeters in diameter, and looked like something you would insert a needle into. Deacon realized she had stopped and looked down.

"Oh shit," he muttered. Instantly he pulled back and stood up, picking up his shirt, he pulled it back on and began buttoning it up.

"Deacon, what in the hell is that thing?" Rayna asked as she grabbed her swimming suit and began getting dressed.

Deacon ignored her question and began pacing back and forth across the room. He was muttering to himself, throwing his arms up in the air. Finally he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"Ray, I'm sorry. This was not how I wanted to do this. I planned on coming here so we could talk. What just happened was not my intention. But you opened the door in a bikini and I couldn't help myself."

"Deacon, I'm not complaining about your friendly hello. But you still haven't answered my question. What is that thing?" she asked as she crossed the room towards him.

"Don't Ray, after I tell you what I need to tell you, you're going to be angry that I am just now telling you."

"Just now telling me what, Deacon?"

"That thing in my abdomen is the septum for the pump for my hepatic artery catheter."

"What? Deacon you're not making any sense. That sounds like crazy doctor gibberish," she said, reaching out to take his hand.

He looked up to meet her gaze. Taking a deep breath, he let his secret come tumbling out, "I have cancer, Ray. Liver cancer. I had stage four cirrhosis, which turned into liver cancer. There is a catheter in my hepatic artery, connected to this pump," he opened his shirt and pointed, "which gives me my doses of chemo."

Rayna dropped his hand and turned away from him. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she attempted to quiet the sob that escaped her lips. "How long?" she asked, barely above a whisper, "how long have you known?"

"About a month," he replied, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your prognosis?" Her back was still towards him, and he could tell by her tone she was angry.

"6 months to a year before I will need a liver transplant."

Her shoulders dropped and her body followed as she collapsed to the floor. Violent sobs shook her body as Deacon sat down behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he scooted them back so he was leaning against the couch, and pulled her into his lap. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. Rayna fell asleep that, her face buried in his shirt, her arms clenching his. When she opened her eyes, Deacon was asleep with his head back on the couch cushion. Rayna extracted herself from his arms and stood up to stretch. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she gasped when she realized how long they had been asleep. It was almost 8 pm. She had missed her FaceTime date with the girls. Checking her phone she had a missed call and text from them, sending her hugs and kisses. She cursed under her breath. When she heard Deacon begin to stir, she turned to face him.

"How long were we out Ray?" Deacon asked, climbing to his feet.

"Three hours, I missed my FaceTime chat with the girls," she met his gaze and she could tell he wanted to continue their discussion, "look Deacon, I don't want to talk about this right now, I need to digest everything you told me. And I'm angry that you waited a month to tell me. But we have a few days here before we head back, let's try to enjoy the time huh? We will come up with a game plan on how to tell girls and figure out how to get you a transplant so I can be mad at you longer than just six months," she gave him a grin then turned and headed into the bedroom, "but for now dinner sounds like a good idea."

He stood there smiling to himself, God he loved that woman. Glancing around the room, he noticed a lot had changed since the last time they were here. It had obviously been renovated. What used to be one sliding door leading to the tiny balcony was now a large balcony with four sets of french doors the entire width of the room. While it was still all one large room, it seemed bigger. The large kitchen area had brand new cherry oak cabinets and stainless steel appliances. A large island sectioned it off from the rest of the room. To his left he noticed steps went up to a pool table and bar lounge area. It had a huge living room with a plush white sectional, a chase lounge and a chair and half, all facing the ocean. When the smell of the ocean floated in through the open doors, he smiled once more, happy to be back here. As the water in the bathroom turned on then he heard Rayna's voice call out to him, "are you coming or not?" Deacon's grin got wider as he stripped his shirt off once more and shed his jeans, boots, and socks, before heading past the kitchen to the master suite. Following Rayna's swimming suit trail, across the room, he rounded the corner into the bathroom.

The once tiny bathroom was now a giant room. A large marble walk-in shower was situated in the corner, right next to it, with only a single pane of glass separating them, a giant jacuzzi tub large enough for three people. Rayna was perched on the edge, dipping her toes in as the tub filled with water. The sight of her naked body was intoxicating and he took a deep breath before he pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. He reached the edge of the tub, stepping up behind her, he began massaging her shoulders. Then he leaned down to places kisses on her exposed back. Leaning in to nibble on her earlobe he whispered, "how's the water?"

"I think we should test it out," she replied, turning to place a single kiss on his lips. Then she lowered her body into the water. Deacon stepped into the water, settling behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. Rayna couldn't help but giggle as she felt him jutting into her lower back.

"Somethin funny, Ray?" he asked, his breath hot against her neck as his hands began caressing her breasts. Her giggle soon turned into a low groan. Deacon trailed his fingers featherlike down her stomach until he grazed her sensitive spot. Rayna placed her hand over his own guiding his fingers until he slid two inside of her.

"God Deacon, I've missed this," she breathed out. Reaching behind her, she slid her fingers up and down his hardness, making him moan as he bit down on her shoulder.

"Damn Ray, you feel so good."

Rayna gripped him a little more firmly, and sped up her strokes, his fingers matching her pace. Finally neither one could stand it any longer, "turn around Ray, " Deacon groaned. She obliged, spinning around to face him. She quickly straddled his waist, took hold of him, and guided him into her. Their eyes locked and they both paused**, **absorbing the feeling of being connected again. Deacon placed a quick kiss on her lips, then grabbed her hips, and began pushing into her. All too quickly Rayna felt the coil tighten in her stomach as Deacon repeatedly hit the right spot. With just a few more sharp thrusts, Rayna's orgasm hit and she was clenching around him as she screamed his name. Deacon stilled his movements, let her ride out her high. When she opened her eyes, he smiled, stood up, and stepped out of the tub, still buried deep inside of her. He crossed the bathroom to the vanity and sat her on the edge before he began moving again. Rayna wrapped her legs around his waist as he rocked into her again and again. Rayna rocked her hips forward to meet his thrusts as he began stroking his thumb across her. With a few more sharp, deep thrusts, Deacon was coming. He continued to pump into her, still stroking her, and a few seconds later she was coming again for the second time, as they collapsed against each other.

After their breathing returned to normal, Deacon picked her up and carried her to the bed. They curled up in each other's arms, content to just be together for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

You're Still the One

_Thank you for the kind reviews! I am glad folks are enjoying this. I figured we could all use some happy for these two as they try to figure out Deacon's illness. _

They lay on the bed in silence, limbs intertwined, the sheet barely covering their bodies. Rayna was resting her head on Deacon's chest, taking comfort in the sound of his beating heart. He gently traced his fingers up and down her back, happy to have her in his arms. Finally, Rayna lifted her head up, resting her chin on his chest as she looked at him.

"Whatcha thinkin, Ray?"

"About you. About this," she gently traced a finger across the tiny object in his abdomen. She took a deep breath before asking the next question, not sure she wanted the answer. "Had you not come down here, when were you planning on telling me that you were sick?"

"To be honest Ray," he took a deep breath, "I wasn't certain that I was going to tell you."

"What?" anger washed over her face as she sat up and leaned against the headboard, trying to process what he had just said.

"Don't get angry Ray. I was just, I didn't want you to have to take care of me again. You took care of me for so many years; hospitals, jail cells, rehab. I didn't want to burden you with more. I felt like, this was finally our chance to be happy, and yet you were gonna have to take care of me again."

"Deacon, that is not your choice to make. I love you and I will be here no matter what."

"I know Ray, believe me. Scarlett scolded me somethin fierce when I told her I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you."

"I'm glad there was someone else to convince you!" she smacked him lightly on the chest before her expression turned serious again. "So how long do you have chemo for?"

"A few months, it's really just to slow the progression. Eventually, I will need a liver transplant. I'm on the transplant list, but I'm not too high up since I did this to myself, abusing drugs and alcohol," a sad look washed over his features.

"Is that list your only option? What about clinical trials?"

"You have to be a qualified candidate for clinical trials. And right now, I don't qualify, because other medicines haven't failed, and I am still eligible for a transplant."

"So there is nothing else we can do but wait?"

"Well, I can receive a transplant from a living donor. It's a long testing process. And if the person is a match, they give me a portion of their liver," the hopeful look on Rayna's face nearly killed him as he continued, "but there is no way I am going to allow anyone that I know and love to undergo surgery and take that kind of a risk for me."

"Deacon, that is definitely not your choice to make!" She sat up, her anger level rising angain. "How can I get tested?"

"No Rayna! It ain't gonna happen. I am not letting you put yourself at risk for me!"

"Deacon, you are impossible!" she yelled, standing up and wrapping the sheet around her body, "if you aren't going to exhaust every option to beat this thing, what in the hell is the point? We're just supposed to watch you get treatments that won't really help until you die? That is not a fucking option that I accept. You don't get to choose whether or not I try and help you live."

"Damn it Rayna! No! You took care of me for years. It is not fair that I have to ask you to do that again. You or anyone else for that matter," Deacon stood and pulled his boxers and jeans on.

"No Deacon, what isn't fair is you always playing the god damned martyr! You think that because you made some mistakes and you have some regrets, that you are supposed to live in misery you whole damn life. Well I call bullshit. This is our chance to finally be together. We can finally raise Maddie and Daphne together. And you are standing here telling me that, basically you don't want that!"

"Of course I want that Rayna! You think I don't want that? I want it so damn much sometimes I can hardly breath when I think about how much I love you and the girls."

"Well by standing here and telling me that you refuse to let anyone you know try to help you live, you're basically telling me that you don't want to be happy with us. Answer me this Deacon, when you look at your life ten years from now, are we married? Are you walking Maddie down the aisle at her wedding? Are you threatening teenage boys if they bring Daphne home after curfew? Because that is what I see. But if you don't let us help, all you will see ten years from now is the inside of a coffin. And I certainly don't accept that. And you can be damn sure that Maddie won't accept that. I mean how is that supposed to work Deacon? We're going to tell the girls that it's possible one of us could save your life, but you won't let us?"

By this point in Rayna's speech, Deacon was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her. He knew damn well she was right. And when she started talking about the girls, it was like a punch to the stomach. It knocked the wind right out of him. Tears were running down his cheeks. God he wanted all of those things so much. He closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop. When he opened them, Rayna was on her knees in front of him, tears dotting her face. She reached up to wipe his from his cheeks.

"I refuse to accept that fate for you babe. I love you too damn much. I can't give up on you, on us. I won't! Now you can say no all you want, and you can hate it all you want. But I will get tested to see if I can be a donor. That is MY choice, because I want us to get married. I want us to be a family babe. Okay?"

Deacon opened his eyes and met her gaze. He knew there was no point in arguing this any further. Rayna always did what she wanted, and that was what he loved about her. "Okay," he leaned in to give her a kiss, "and I love you too, Ray."

Rayna gave him another kiss before standing up. "I'm actually going to take a shower now. Then we can go grab dinner. Wait, Deacon, where is your stuff?" she asked, suddenly realizing he didn't have any bags with him.

"I left everything at the front desk. I wasn't sure how this whole conversation was going to go. So I told them I would be back down for them. Lucky they remembered me from all of our other vacations here."

"Ya know, I never did ask, how did you know I was here?"

He crossed the room to where she stood, wrapping his arms around her, "because all you said was that you were going away for a while. And when we were still together, any time you told me you wanted to get away, this was where we went," he smiled down at her before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, "I'm going to go get my bags while you shower."

Rayna watched him walk out of the bedroom. When she heard the door click she retreated to the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower. After she finished, she went straight into her post shower routine. Wrapping her auburn locks in a towel, she began applying lavender lotion to her body. Then came the face products; a cleansing toner and an anti-wrinkle face cream. As she began brushing her teeth, she felt his eyes on her. She turned around to see Deacon leaning in the doorway, a wide grin on his face. Holding his gaze, she continued brushing her teeth. His eyes dropped from her face to her breasts, which were bouncing slightly from the motion of her brushing. She watched his eyes change color as lust washed over them. She shook her head and turned back to the sink.

"What are you lookin at?" she asked after spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing the brush, turning back to face him.

"Just lookin at you," he smiled, crossing the bathroom. When he reached her, he gripped her waist as he leaned down, gently flicking his tongue over one nipple and then the other. Rayna groaned and arched into his touch. He paused, glancing up at her, seeing the pleasure wash over her face. He grinned before taking her nipple into his mouth once more. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, drawing it into a hard peak. He did the same to her other one as he took her breasts into his large hands and began massaging them. Finally, he trailed his mouth up her chest and neck until he reached her lips. Gently, he bit down on her bottom lip, before tracing it with his tongue. Rayna moaned into his mouth as their tongues began a battle they knew all too well. Just as Rayna reached for Deacon's belt, he grabbed her wrists and pulled back from the kiss.

"Deacon, wha-" he placed a finger against her lips, before leaving a trail of kisses back down her neck and chest. This time he bit down on each of her nipples gaining a whimper from Rayna. She attempted to pull her hands from his wrists, but he kept them at her sides as his lips left her breasts and began a wet trail down her stomach. Deacon knelt in front of her, releasing her arms. He caressed her body, tracing his fingers featherlite over her stomach and down her legs. He leaned in placing a kiss on her navel before his tongue darted out, dipping inside her belly button, making her groan. Looking up at her one more time, Deacon smiled his most devious smile as he lifted her left leg and rested it on his shoulder. Rayna leaned back against the counter in anticipation of what was to come. Deacon's nose brushed against the apex of her thighs before he blew a stream of hot air against her. Then gently, his tongue poked out to trace across her. Rayna let out a moan from deep within her throat as she grabbed a fistful of Deacon's hair. He continued his gentle assault for a few minutes, every stroke of his tongue slow and agonizing. As Rayna started to writhe against him, Deacon picked up the pace, his tongue moving in all the ways he knew she liked. Moments later, Rayna's climax hit her and she managed to get out, "God, Deacon!" as she rocked against his mouth, her hands gripping his hair. As she rode out her high, she loosened her grip and sank to the floor. Deacon pulled her into his lap, kissing her forehead, as her breathing returned to normal. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him before leaning in to give him a long kiss. The kiss quickly turned into her straddling his lap, grinding against the hardness that was encased in his jeans. Rayna reached for his belt, and once again he caught her wrists.

"Babe, you are really killin the mood here," she smirked at him.

"Darlin, I need to shower and then we need to go get food," he said, standing the two of them up, "we can continue this later." He placed a kiss on her lips and turned away from her, stripping off his clothes. He turned back to face her, giving her knowing grin before he headed for the shower. Rayna caught him just as he reached the glass door. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and her breasts pressed against his back. When both of her hands wrapped around his erection, his breath caught in his throat. She began stroking him slowly while peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses and licks. Deacon released the shower door and turned in her arms. Rayna gave him a quick kiss before sinking to her knees in front of him.

"Ray, you really don't have to -" was all he got out before she took him in her mouth. "Oh Jesus Ray," Deacon groaned, fisting both of his hands into her hair. Her mouth was relentless. Each time he tried to pull away, she grabbed his hips and pulled him back in. Slowly he felt his restraint fade as he began rocking his hips. Rayna glanced up every now and then, and seeing Deacon so lost in pleasure turned her on, causing her to pick up her speed. When she felt his thighs tense she knew he was close. And a few moments later, he exploded, unable to form any words except a loud gasp.

Rayna pulled her mouth away from him and stood up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the ass and left the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile and think about what a lucky bastard he was as he opened the shower door and climbed in. Twenty minutes they were both dressed and heading out the door. Deacon couldn't stop staring at Rayna. She looked stunning. She was wearing an all-white sundress and brown wedge sandals. The dress tied around the neck, with an open back, and deep v cut in the front. It fanned out from the waist and hit her barely mid thigh. If the wind kicked up at the beach, innocent bystanders would get in eye full. All Deacon could think about was taking it off of her. Rayna was in the same frame of mind. Deacon was wearing a thin short sleeve white button down, khaki shorts, and a pair of flip flops; none of which Rayna knew he owned. His hair was shaggier than usual and his stubble was a few days old. He looked incredibly sexy.

They walked hand and hand to the cantina, and much to their surprise their table was open. They took a seat and a waiter came by for the drink orders. Deacon ordered a virgin daiquiri and Rayna did the same. Their drinks arrived and Rayna took the opportunity to make a toast.

"We're finally here babe. Problems and all. We've come this far, what can stop us now? Here is to us, to the girls, and to getting you better babe. I love you."

"I love you too Ray."

They clinked their glasses and took a drink. The band started to play a sultry Latin number. Deacon was just about to lean in and ask her to dance when their waiter brought them an appetizer.

"I'm sorry, we didn't order that," Deacon gestured to the plate.

"It is from the gentleman at the bar, sir," he pointed to a man at the end of the bar. Deacon almost didn't recognize him without that too big cowboy. He gave them a very sardonic grin.

Rayna and Deacon looked at each other, "Luke?" they both said at the same time.

"I'll handle this Ray." Deacon attempted to stand up but Rayna caught his arm.

"Babe, why don't you let me go talk to him? I promise I will be back in a few minutes." She gave him a reassuring look. He nodded, feeling wary as she crossed the bar to join Luke. He checked his watch. Five minutes was all he was giving them.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Cut is the Deepest

"What are you doing here Luke?" Rayna asked as she leaned against the bar beside him.

"Well hello to you too," he gave her a sarcastic grin, "didn't take long for the two of you to reconcile. You would think he would get sick of being your plaything and move on," he took a drink of his bourbon, "I sure as hell would."

"Oh please Luke, is that what you came here for? Some argument? What, attacking Deacon wasn't enough? You still have anger you want to get out? Fine. Let's have it out." Her cheeks were red and she was pissed. He had no right to show up and talk like that to her.

"That piece of shit told you I attacked him?" he stood from his seat and threw a glance at Deacon.

Rayna squeezed the drink in her hand, willing herself not to slap him, "Listen Luke, if you want to be angry with someone, be angry with me. Deacon had nothing to do with me ending our engagement. YOU had everything to do with it. I can't believe I let it go on as long as I did. Your only concerns in life are the fame and celebrity that go along with this business. Proposing to me in front of 70,000 fans? The Christmas special? No moment of our lives was just about us, it was always about how much press we could get. And the girls. I can't believe I didn't take their anger and unhappiness more to heart. My final warning should have been at the CMAs, the way you behaved. Taking credit for my success. So you know what Luke, this is my decision. And Deacon and I aren't anything damn it. He came down here to find me so he could tell me that he is sick you jackass," Rayna had tears in her eyes as she turned to walk away. Luke caught her wrist.

"I'm sorry Rayna, that was uncalled for. And you are right. About all of it. I do love the fame and celebrity of this. And to be honest, at first, winning you was just that, winning you. You were the great Rayna Jaymes. I did fall in love with you though. And I will always be sorry that it didn't work," he worked his lip for a moment, "what do you mean Deacon's sick?"

"I shouldn't have told you that Luke. Forget I said anything."

"Rayna, hey, I just want to know if there is anything I can do to help?" his face was sincere, the way it was when there were no cameras around and it was just the two of them.

"I appreciate it Luke, but we're fine. We will figure it out," she reached out to squeeze his arm, "you never did say why you were here?"

"Oh, I'm staying here until tomorrow. I played a show at Beto Avila Stadium in Cancun last night. They got me a place here because it's off the grid. I can keep a low profile for a change."

"You a low profile? Who woulda thought," she smiled as a tall tan woman approached, wrapping her arms around Luke, whispering something in his ear. Rayna raised an eyebrow at him.

His cheeks turned red as he stood up, "Well, that's my cue to exit Rayna. And really, I'm sorry to hear about Deacon. I hope he gets better soon. And if there is anything I can do, don't hesitate."

"Thanks Luke, and hey-," he waved her off before placing a finger over his lips.

"Mums the word, I got it." He gave her a smile before turning around, slipping an arm around the woman and walking out of the bar.

Deacon watched from across the bar. It was driving him nuts watching the two of them talk, but not being able to hear what they were saying. At one point Rayna reached out and touched his arm. Deacon instantly became angry. He didn't Rayna anywhere near that jackass. He refocused his attention back to the band, trying to ignore the jealousy mounting inside of him. As the song ended, he glanced back at the bar and Rayna and Luke were gone. His eyes began frantically searching the room. As he stood up, he felt someones gaze upon him. Looking to his left, just past the stage he noticed her leaning against the wall. The band went into another song as Rayna pushed off of the wall, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. She walked across the dance floor to Deacon, meeting him in the middle. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him. He leaned in kissing her briefly, before they began moving to the rhythm the band provided. It was a sexy beat and they moved as one on the dance floor. Rayna had never been so thankful for a semi dark room. Deacon's hands were everywhere on her body, and when he would pull her close, he would press against her. Rayna's encounter with Luke was long forgotten as the song ended.

"Wanna get out of here?" Deacon whispered in her ear.

"I do babe, but what about our food?"

"They can send it to our room, cuz I feel like a walk on the beach. Wait for me by the door," he gave her a grin before heading to the bar. Rayna made her way outside, taking a seat on a bench nearby. The moon was full, casting a beautiful glow on the water. A moment of sadness hit her when she realized that this could be the last time they were in this little piece of heaven together. No she told her mind, he will beat this. His hand on her shoulder snaped her out of her emotional thoughts.

"Ready?" he holds his hand out to her.

"Yup," she smiles up at him, taking his hand, "you're not tryin to get me naked on this beach are you Deacon?" she finally asked, a few minutes into their stroll. She looked around realizing they were nowhere near her villa, it seemed. And everywhere near a small cove they had used to their advantage more than once on these trips. Sure enough, they came over the slight hill and there was the cove and the old pier. One of the managers at the resort said a few private homes rented out by the resort had been there at one time. But they had found that people didn't like the seclusion, or the more-often-than-not higher tides.

"Maybe I am," Deacon replied as they made their way onto the old pier. They reached the end and took a seat, dipping their feet into the water.

"It was a complete coincidence," Rayna said, breaking the silence.

"Luke?"

"Yeah he did a show last night at a stadium not far from here. They put him up at this place because it was off the grid. Apparently he's been advised to take a step out of the spotlight in his down time."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, something tan and leggy," Rayna words dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes remembering the young woman.

"Don't tell me you're jealous Ray?"

"God no, I've got you, how could I be jealous?" she gave him a sweet smile.

"So that was it, that's all you talked about?"

"Well, not exactly," she took a deep breath, "he accused me of immediately hopping into bed with you. So I got angry and told him off. How the relationship wasn't me and that his only concern was fame and celebrity. That I never should have said yes to him. And I told him the only reason you had come down here was to tell me that you were sick," she finally made eye contact with Deacon, expecting him to look angry. To her surprise, he wasn't.

"So you told him the truth. There's nothin wrong with that Ray. Although," he leaned in to kiss her bare shoulder as he untied her dress, "we've done a little more than just talk."

He gave Rayna a devious grin as he pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts. The moon was still casting a glow to give her even more of an angelic glow. He quickly pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his waist. He began gentle caresses of her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. Rayna groaned, leaning in to kiss him as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Deacon shrugged it off, as Rayna began grinding against him. He began rotating his hips, pressing his hardness against her as he dipped down to tease her breasts with his tongue. Rayna could feel her pleasure building and she suddenly needed him inside of her.

"Babe," she said raggedly, "I need you, now."

"How so?" Deacon asked as his fingers began teasing her through her panties before nudging them aside and quickly pressing two fingers into her.

"Oh babe," Rayna moaned against his lips. Her fingers fumbled with the button and zipper on his shorts before she took hold of him, stroking him firmly. "This is what I want," she whispered breathlessly.

Deacon withdrew his fingers, nudged her panties aside once more, and forcefully pressed into her as Rayna sank down on him. Rayna began moving frantically on top of Deacon, seeking her release. Deacon gripped her hips, rocking up to meet her each time. After a few more thrusts, Deacon could tell she was nearly her peak.

"Let go Ray, I can tell your close baby," he murmured against her lips. And that would seem that was all she needed. She came, clenching around him, calling out his name. Quickly Deacon turned them over, laying Rayna on shirt. He gripped her thighs, lifting them around his waist as he began pushing into her. As Rayna came down from her high, she looked deep into Deacon's eyes, lifting her legs higher, she bucked her hips to meet his. With a few more sharp thrusts, Deacon came as he collapsed against her.

They lay there for a few minutes until their breathing had returned to normal. Deacon gave Rayna a final kiss before standing up to button his shorts. He helped Rayna up, tied her dress, and pulled on his shirt. The moon guided them on their walk back to her room. She had beach access, so they opted to sit outside on the balcony and take in the beautiful view. They snuggled together on the couch in silence, watching the waves crash.

"So Ray," Deacon started, breaking the silence, "how do you want to tell the girls about this?"  
>"Well," Rayna took a deep breath, "I think we need to be open and honest about everything. No secrets. That is all we can do babe." She met his gaze and he looked so sad.<p>

"Ray, I don't think I can crush Maddie like that. Or Daphne. They will both be so devastated."

"I know they will babe. But we can't keep this from them and risk them finding out on their own that something is wrong with you. I mean how easy was it for me to see that thing?" she pointed at his stomach.

"Well Ray, I don't foresee the girls undressin me," he let out a little laugh. Rayna couldn't help but laugh too.

"You're right about that, but still babe. They need to know, okay?" She leaned in to kiss him before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"Okay Ray. We'll tell them when we get back."

He kissed the top of her head as they snuggled back into the couch, content to just watch the waves. They both knew when they returned to Nashville, everything would change. The girls would know and they would have to work as a family to help Deacon get better. While Deacon had taken a shower, Rayna had looked up his treatment options. She was sad to find out just how sick he could, and likely would get, the closer her got to needing a transplant. She had already decided that he should just move in with her and the girls so they could be there for him. She knew he would protest like hell. That one she would keep to herself for now. But either way, she was going to be his rock, and help him beat this.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything Changes

_Thank you all for the continued support! Glad you are enjoying this story. This chapter is full of happiness! The next one will start to get more into Deacon's illness, so I figured we needed this Deyna loving. Enjoy!_

They sat in the backseat of the limo in silence, holding hands as the vehicle made its way to the airport. Deacon was terrified and beyond nervous to return home. He stared out the window, trying to picture a scenario where the girls took the news in a way that didn't involve tears and meltdowns. Rayna too, was dreading returning home. Once they got home, everything became real. As if that IV port in Deacon's abdomen hadn't made it real enough. But getting back to treatments, side effects; the reality of what they were truly facing was absolutely terrifying to Rayna. She glanced over at Deacon. He seemed so calm on the outside, but internally, she knew he was as much of a trainwreck as she was.

"Babe?" She gently nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah Ray?" He turned his attention away from the window, glancing at her.

"We're in this together, ya know. You don't have to be so strong, if you don't want to be." She gave him a small smile.

"I know Ray," he gave her a smile as he glanced at her lips, "c'mere," he whispered as he leaned in to her.

Their lips met softly at first. Then Deacon tangled his fingers in her hair, slipping his tongue between her lips. Rayna returned the kiss, her hand unconsciously sliding down his chest to his thigh. Gently, she began tracing her fingers in small circles around his inner thigh. As she inched her hand closer to the hardness that was developing in his jeans, Deacon groaned and broke the kiss.

"Ray, if you keep that up, we're going to give this driver an eye full."

"It's called privacy glass for a reason, babe, he can't see us." Rayna grinned as her hand resumed its motion's on Deacon's thigh and the hardness between his legs. Leaning into him, she peppered kisses along his neck and jaw. She trailed her tongue up to his ear, before nibbling gently on the lobe.

"How quick and quiet can you be babe?" she whispered as she undid his belt buckle and opened his fly. Reaching inside, she took him in her hand and began gentle strokes.

"The question is, how quiet can YOU be Ray?" Deacon reached beneath her skirt, yanking her panties from her hips and shimmying them down her long.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled Rayna onto his lap. Rayna straddled him, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips had barely met when Deacon quickly and sharply entered her. He hadn't even pushed his jeans and boxers off of his hips. Rayna felt his belt scrape against her inner thigh as she slid up and down his length. Even in an effort to be quick, Deacon's focus was still on Rayna. With each thrust, Deacon pushed in deeply, then angled his hips and swiveled them, touching all of Rayna. As they moved together, Deacon cupped Rayna's face, their eyes locking. It was powerful. They stayed that way as they both picked up the pace. When Rayna's eyes began to flutter, Deacon placed his hand between them, rubbing her with his thumb. With two more strokes, Rayna clenched around him as the orgasm shot through her. Deacon clutched her hips, pulling her tight against him as he found his release.

"Damn Ray," Deacon panted, "you are somethin else. Do I get a repeat on the flight?"

"Well, since it's Juliette's jet, I don't see why not." She replied sarcastically.

"Wait, we've got Juliette's jet?"

"Yup, it landed this morning."

She smirked then kissed him before climbing off of his lap. She pulled her panties back on before settling into the seat next to him. He finished buttoning his pants and adjusting his belt before he turned in his seat to look at her, a serious expression on his face.

"What babe?"

"How long is the flight?"

"Like two and half hours. Why?"

Deacon nodded, "just wondering how long I can have you naked," then he faced forward once more. Rayne just laughed. She wouldn't be caught dead naked on Juliette's jet. With their luck, Juliette would have security cameras somewhere on that plane. Her smile quickly faded when she looked at Deacon and realized he had been serious.

"Deacon, you can't be serious?" Her expression was a combination of bewilderment and excitement.

He looked at her for a moment, before looking toward the ceiling, as if he we contemplating her question, "yup, I'm completely serious, Ray. When we get home tonight it's going to be a whole lot of tears and frustration. Then tomorrow it's back to chemo. So I want you naked as much as I can have you while we've got the time. Besides, you've never turned up your nose at the mile high club before." He gave her one last grin before they felt the car slowing down. Deacon glanced out of the window as they pulled onto the private tarmac. Sure enough, Juliette's jet was waiting for them. When the limo came to a stop, Rayna gathered her purse. She could tell Deacon was staring at her intently.

"Deacon, there is no way we are having sex on Juliette's plane." Thankfully the driver opened the door, giving Rayna an excuse to end the conversation as she stepped out of the limo. Deacon was right on her heels, following her up the steps. She dropped her purse on the couch and made her way to the restroom at the back of the plane. Deacon watched her walk to the back and knew it wouldn't take much to convince her. He wanted as much time with her as he could get, now that everything was out in the open. Deacon waited for the driver to finish bringing their bags on board, tipped him, then made his way to the kitchenette in the back. He had just started making coffee when Rayna stepped out of the bathroom. He smiled at her over his shoulder, then refocused his attention on the coffee maker. It was some fancy, extravagant, Italian thing and he couldn't figure it out. Rayna was leaning against the bathroom door watching him struggle. When she heard him mutter explicatives under his breath, she intervened.

"Here let me help." Rayna stepped up behind Deacon. She reached around him, pressing a button that released the lid on the machine. "There, that's where the filter and coffee grounds go, then you press this to start it." She pointed out the button he needed, then stepped back. Feeling his body heat was too much for her right now. They were grown adults and they didn't need to reclaim their mile high club status on Juliette's plane. That little stunt in the car had been all reckless abandon she had for the day.

"Thanks Ray." He loaded the machine and started it before turning around to face her. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, listening to the hum of the coffee maker. When his gaze met Rayna's he smiled at her, not saying a word.

"What?"

"Nothin, you're just beautiful when you're all flustered is all."

"I am not flustered." Her cheeks flushed as she crossed her arms.

"Sure ya aren't, Ray." Deacon smirked at her. And he could tell it was getting her worked up.

"Deacon Claybourne, I am not flustered. I'm just annoyed that you seem to think your whole idea is a good one. And that I will just fall pray to your charms all the time." Just then the coffee maker made it's final gurgle. "Now if you'll excuse me," she stepped towards him, "I am going to get some coffee and sit down." Deacon stepped out her way as she began opening cupboards in search of a coffee cup. Of course, the cups had to be on the highest shelf. Rayna stood on her tip toes and stretched out, reaching for the cup. Deacon's eyes were glued to her body, as her skirt inched higher and higher on her thighs. When he couldn't take any more, he stepped up behind her, pressing his body against her. He heard Rayna gasp from the contact as he reached up and took ahold of the cup for her. As he set the cup down on the counter, he had the perfect view down her low cut top. That broke the final straw of his resolve.

Deacon trailed his hands up both of her arms to her neck. He swept her hair to the side as he leaned in to trail kisses along her neck. Rayna groaned at the feel of his lips and tongue on her neck. She slowly circled her hips against him. Deacon trailed his hands down her sides to her waist, as his lips reached her ear. He gripped her waist, stopping the motion of her hips.

"I thought you said no to the mile high club suggestion?" He whispered before tracing her ear with his tongue. Rayna whimpered in response, before grinding her hips against him once more.

"Does that feel good Ray?"

He pressed against her backside, eliciting another groan from her, this time much louder. Slowly he trailed his fingers over her stomach until he reached the hem of her shirt. Deacon ran his fingers just under the edge, barely skimming across her stomach.

"Deacon," Rayna's breaths were coming quickly, "touch me, please."

"Like this?"

Deacon slid his hands up her stomach until he reached her breasts. Cupping her in his large hands, he began kneading and massaging, all the while kissing her neck and shoulders, grinding his hips against her. Rayna's desire was building and her resolve was quickly fading. And the plane hadn't even taken off yet. She was quickly brought back to reality when Deacon's hands began gliding back down her stomach. His calloused fingers gripped the edge of her shirt and began lifting it up. Rayna's arms automatically raised above her head as Deacon pulled the garment off. Her shirt hadn't even hit the floor when she felt him unhook her bra. Expert hands slid the straps down her arms and the lacy material landed next to her shirt. Deacon's arms were wrapped around her once more, a hand closing over each breast. As he massaged her, Rayna felt his teeth sink into her shoulder. She moaned and felt her knees buckle. This made Deacon press against her even harder. When he started rubbing her nipples between his thumb and finger, teasing them into hard peaks, she gasped.

"Do you like that baby?" He whispered into her ear.

All she could do was nod. She felt Deacon smile against her shoulder before he released her breasts. She let out a whimper of disapproval. His hands found the zipper of her skirt and pushed it off of her hips. Rayna stepped out of it and kicked it to the side.

Just as Deacon's hands closed over her once more, the captain came over the speaker.

"Mr. Claybourne and Ms. Jaymes, this is Captain Rhodes speaking. Ms. Barnes sends her best wishes. Please help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. Mr. Dawes stocked the fridge before we left Nashville. Normally, Stephany would be in the cabin to assist you, but Ms. Barnes assured us you would like your privacy. We will be cleared for takeoff in about 10 minutes. Wifi information can be found in the packet on the table. Enjoy the flight."

"See Ray, no one here to bother us." Deacon trailed one hand down her stomach, where it came to rest on her underwear line. "But if you want me to stop, I will." Once again he trailed his tongue along her ear.

"Jesus Deacon, don't stop."

Deacon quickly slid his hand beneath her panties, trailing his fingers along the wetness between her thighs.

"Damn Ray," his breath was ragged as he pressed two fingers into her. Rayna legs shook as the pleasure began to build. She wanted Deacon, badly, and she could hardly stand it. Reaching down, she pushed her own panties off of her hips. Deacon retreated his fingers and helped her step out of them. Rayna stood up straight, attempting to turn around. But Deacon stopped her. He leaned her over the counter, placing her hands on it so she could brace herself. Quickly, Deacon unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, pushing his pants and boxers off of his hips. When Rayna felt him press against her she nearly lost it.

"Please Deacon?"

"Please what, Ray?" he asked as he slid his fingers inside of her once more. He groaned at how wet she was.

"Babe, I need you," Rayna managed between groans of pleasure.

As Rayna started to rock her hips against him, Deacon couldn't wait another second. He grabbed her hips and quickly pushed into, relishing in the feel of her warmth surrounding him. Quickly and sharply, he rocked in and out of her. Rayna felt him throbbing inside of her with every thrust and she was quickly losing control.

"Deacon, I'm not going to last much," was all she got out before Deacon swiveled his hips and pushed into her as deep as he could. She went sailing over the edge, tightening around him as her legs nearly gave out. Deacon kept a firm hold on her waist as he increased the force of his thrusts. When Rayna could use her legs once more, she began pressing back into him.

"Oh God, Ray," Deacon groaned with a final push as he found his release before collapsing against her.

When their breathing returned to normal, Deacon stood up and pulled his pants up. Then he bent down to collect Rayna's clothes. She turned around to face him and Deacon couldn't help but grin. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair in tangles, and she was naked. Despite her greatest efforts to resist his charms, he had succeeded. He stepped towards her, setting her bra and blouse on the counter. Then he kneeled in front of her and held out her panties so she could step into them. Deacon slid them up her legs and settled them on her hips. Then followed suit with her skirt. He trailed his hands up her legs, then spun her around so he could zip the skirt. Plucking her bra off of the counter, he held it out in front of her. Rayna grinned at him over her shoulder before placing her arms in the straps. She felt her breath hitch as he slid them up her arms. Deacon was dressing her and she still found it completely erotic. His large hands placed the cups over her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. Then he fastened the clasp and placed a kiss on each shoulder before helping her slide her top on. He then turned her in his arms, giving her a final lingering kiss.

"So much for you not wanting to rejoin the mile high club," he teased.

"Well, you didn't give me much choice babe," she playfully swatted his arm before giving him another kiss. "Let's take our seats before takeoff."

Deacon took her hand and they walked to sofa. They settled against the cushions as the captain came over the loudspeaker.

"Mr. Claybourne, Miss Jaymes, we've been cleared for takeoff. Please find a seat and fasten your seat belts. Flight time will be approximately two hours and thirty minutes. Enjoy the flight."

"Well, I would say we'll be due for round two in about thirty minutes Hmm?" Deacon gave Rayna a grin as her jaw hit the floor. He less than subtly leaned in to nibble on her earlobe.

"Deacon you can't be serious? I won't be able to walk when we land if you keep this up." The last word came out as more of a pleasurable sigh. But she managed to nudge him away. "Honestly Ray, you act like you don't want me as much as I want you." His hand was resting on her bare thigh as she buckled her seatbelt. "But we both know if I reached under your skirt right now, your body would tell the truth."

"Oh Deacon, of course I want. I want you all the time. I've never not wanted you. But seriously, I'm already sore. I think we're getting too old for this." She shot him a grin.

"Never Ray." He leaned in for another kiss, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "But it's up to you. I will behave myself if that's what you want."

"I do."

They relaxed as the plane began to move. Rayna leaned against Deacon, his strong arms making her feel safe. She thought about returning home and telling the girls. They were going to be crushed. And they were also going to want to take care of Deacon too.

"You know babe," she turned her head to look at him, "maybe you could stay with the girls and I for a little while once your back?"

"What, so you guys can take care of me?" Deacon's face scrunched in disapproval.

"No babe, so the girls and I could be with you and spend time with you. Plus, your room would be right across the hall from mine." She gave him a wink.

"You mean you would actually make me sleep in my own bed? I don't think that would last very long Ray."

"Well babe, we haven't exactly told the girls about us. So I wouldn't want to just spring it on them. But you're right. We will just play that part by ear."

When they landed in Nashville, Tandy and the girls were waiting for them. Deacon carried their bags and laughed as Rayna adjusted the collar on her coat when they walked in. Her resistance on the plane hadn't lasted very long. He had dozed off and woke to her tracing maddening circles on his thighs. When he had opened his eyes, she was kneeling between his legs. His belt was already unbuckled and she had taken ahold of him as her gaze met his. The rest was a blur of her lips and mouth on him as he clutched fistfuls of her hair. After he had finished he had promptly nudged her to the floor, pulled her panties off and dutifully returned the favor. By the time Rayna was coming down from her high, he was ready for her once more. He had pushed his pants and boxers off of his hips and thrust deeply inside of her. He had gotten a little carried away sucking on her neck and she had proof.

When the walked into the terminal Maddie and Daphne sprinted towards them.

"Mom! Deacon!" Daphne shouted as she jumped into Deacon's arms and Maddie enveloped her mom in a hug.

"I missed you both so much." Rayna kissed the top of Maddie's head before turning to Deacon, who had just placed a joyous Daphne back on her feet.

"Mom! I didn't know Deacon was going on vacation with you!" She looked from her mother to Deacon as she gave her a hug.

"He actually surprised me sweetie. He had something he needed to tell me. And we actually have to talk to you girls about it."

"Welcome home, Dad." Maddie hugged him quickly, but eyes her parents suspiciously after her mother's last statement

Tandy had hung back a few feet, letting them exchange their hugs. She knew why Deacon had went to Mexico. When Scarlett had called looking for Deacon in a panic, she had spilled the beans. She let out a heavy sigh watching the four of them. This was how it should have been all along. Rayna looked up from the girls to meet Tandy's gaze.

"What are you hanging back there for? Don't tell me you drove our business into the ground while I was gone?" Rayna gave her sister a big smile.

"No," she said walking to them, "just figured the girls could use a moment with you." Leaning in to hug her sister, she couldn't help but tease her, "so it looks like someone got carried away." Rayna gave her a confused look, so Tandy raised her eyebrows and gestured at her neck. Rayna's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Is it noticeable?" She whispered.

"Not at all from here, I just noticed you fiddling with your collar and your hair is a mess and Deacon's shirt is inside out."

Rayna glanced at Deacon, who was in deep conversation with the girls, his back to them, sure enough his tag was facing out.

"So I expect details later." Tandy smirked. "And have you guys talked about, everything?"

"We have, but how did you..."

"Scarlett. I guess Deacon didn't tell her he was coming to Mexico."

"Oh somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Have you figured out what you're going to tell the girls?"

"The truth."

Even as she said it, Rayna couldn't hold back a few tears that escaped as she watched Deacon with their girls. He was right, this conversation was going to be hard.


End file.
